


With a Cherry on Top

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse
Genre: Confessions, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Longing, M/M, Making out in the kitchen, Rainstein, Raizelstein, frankenrai, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Raizel asks to learn to cook, things start heating up.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Noblesse, obviously.
> 
> I love cooking, but in full confession, I have never made a strudel. I just read a recipe.
> 
> By the way, my idea is that these two are so touch starved that if they ever do touch, they won't be able to stop. They know that abd it scares them, and that's why they're so hands-off in the manwha that you can feel the tension from the beginning.

"Look what a nice breakfast Miss Seira has made for us this morning!" Frankenstein was always proud of his star pupil. 

"You have taught me well," was all Seira said, but a tiny smile graced her face. 

'Do you think I could learn?" Takio asked a little shyly.

"I believe everyone should learn how to cook at least a little, and that everyone is capable of cooking. It just takes practice." Frankenstein thought a little vainly that his teaching skills didn't hurt either.

"I wish to learn. Please teach me, Frankenstein," Raizel spoke up quietly, his ruby eyes intense.

Frankenstein was horrified. "Oh no, Master! I didn't mean you! I could never allow you to tire yourself in that way!" Visions of his innocent master burned and cut from kitchen accidents filled his mind and he shuddered. Raizel was above such toil. He should be pampered and indulged at all times by his devoted servant! To ensure that Raizel was comfortable at all times was Frankenstein's life.

Raizel's soft voice spoke into their bond. **"That is just like you, Franken, and it is very kind, but I wish to learn to cook. I wish to be able to sometimes serve as well. It makes me happy."**

How like his generous master! Frankenstein sighed. "Very well, Master, you may help me with the dessert for tea."

A small smile lit Raizel's face. 'Thank you."

That afternoon Frankenstein led Raizel to the kitchen. He threw on his apron and was about to hand one to Raizel when he realized that his Master might need a little help.  
"Lean forward and put your head through here, Master," he directed, then took the ties and tied them around Raizel's back. Raizel looked adorable in a pink apron and he couldn't help but blush a little.

"Today we are making cherry strudel. "

"Will it be sweet?" Raizel asked hopefully.

"Yes, Master," Frankenstein said aloud. 'But not as sweet as you,' he thought to himself, then started. Was that a blush on Raizel's pale cheek? Surely not!

"All of the ingredients are here on the counter. Though the filling is the star of the strudel, if we do not make the dough properly this dessert can become a sloppy mess." Frankenstein's lecture made Raizel feel a little nervous. What if he destroyed all of Frankenstein's hard work?

 **"You'll do well, Master. I will help you."** Raizel was reassured.

"First we must make the filling. If it is too wet the pastry will become soggy, so we will cook it until it thickens." 

Frankenstein let Raizel add sugar and cinnamon sticks to a pot of water and showed him how to turn on the stove. As the water heated up, he directed Raizel to whisk cold water and cornstarch together. "This is the secret to shiny cherries," he explained. Raizel went to dump it into the pot. Frankenstein grabbed his hand. "No, not yet! I'll tell you when." Time stood still for a moment and two crimson eyes stared at him. Frankenstein realized he was still holding his Master's hand. He blushed and turned it loose, reaching a little hastily for the cherries and dumping them in. He gave Raizel a spoon to stir the cherries. To his amusement Raizel used both hands to stir, a very serious expression on his face. How cute! 

Meanwhile, Raizel allowed himself a sliver of hope. Could it really be?

A few cherries had hopped over the edge of the bowl and onto the counter. Frankenstein was about to toss those when his Master asked, "May I have one?"

Frankenstein quickly rinsed a cherry and held it out to his Master. Raizel didn't want to let go of the spoon to take it in his hands. "Allow me, Master," Frankenstein held the cherry to Raizel's soft lips. The ruby eyes seemed to look into his soul and then slowly, shyly, Raizel nibbled the cherry in Frankenstein's fingers. His tongue gave a few tiny licks as he tried to roll the cherry into his mouth. The sensation drove Frankenstein wild. He hoped his apron hid the tent in his pants.

" **Thank you, Franken. That was delicious."**

'You have no idea,' Frankenstein thought, grabbing a glass of water and downing it in one gulp. He felt he had never been so thirsty in his life.

When the filling was finished Frankenstein helped Raizel remove the hot pot from the stove to cool. So far so good. No cuts, no burns. Frankenstein realized he might have been overexaggerating the dangers of the kitchen.

"What do we do now, Franken?" Raizel looked adorably lost with all of the ingredients around him. 

"Now we make the dough. This dough needs to be well kneaded so that it will stretch. "

Frankenstein showed Raizel how to measure flour and scrape the excess from the top of the measuring cup. He let his Master smell the apple cider vinegar and reassured him that it would not spoil the dessert. 

"You can use a mixer for making bread dough, but I prefer the method I have used for centuries--my hands." Frankenstein had always found the sensation of dough on his fingers a pleasant one, and he smiled at Raizel's wonder at the squishiness of it. 

"Good job, Master, it is blended nicely. I see you will be stealing my job soon."

"Oh no, Franken. This is enjoyable, but I could not do it without you." Raizel gave a small smile. The fond look in his eyes melted Frankenstein like butter.

**"Master, I am sorry that I did not allow you into the kitchen sooner. I see now that I was wrong. I just wanted to protect you from all unpleasantness."  
"I am not angry, Frankenstein. I know your reasons." **

"What do we do next?" Raizel asked aloud.

Frankenstein smiled. "Now we knead the dough. This is my favourite part. You put the dough in front of you, like this, and knead it, see?" he demonstrated, then put the dough in front of Raizel.

Raizel tentatively poked the dough, then folded it in half awkwardly. After a few more folds he looked to Frankenstein for guidance.

"Not exactly, Master. Try pushing with your knuckles."

Raizel pushed the dough until it was a thin sheet. "I think I need help, Frankenstein." He gave what was for him a naughty smile. "Show me some of your teaching skills, peacock."

Oops, Raizel had heard that thought? Frankenstein looked at the situation and had an idea. "Master, if you will permit me..." he stood behind Raizel and put his arms through his. 

Raizel could feel Frankenstein's hair on his cheek, smell Frankenstein's elusive cologne. The warmth of Frankenstein's body all around him sent a shiver down his spine. Frankenstein's chest felt broad and safe behind him, and his arms were almost embracing him. Maybe they could make strudel every day! He leaned into his Bonded slightly, savouring the closeness.

Frankenstein took Raizel's hands and kneaded them into the dough. Even when Raizel seemed to get the hang of it, he couldn't bear to move away. He was intoxicated, drunk on his Master's nearness. Raizel smelled faintly of lavender, and no one but Frankenstein would ever know. Raizel's arms were stronger than they looked. What would it feel like to be embraced by those arms? His heart had never beat so hard. Surely Raizel could hear it!

Raizel turned to him slightly, their foreheads brushing. "Is it ready?," he asked. Could that be a slight huskiness in his Master's voice?

Frankenstein could not bear to let his master go yet. "Not quite," he lied. 

**"Franken, I know that wasn't true."** Raizel turned to him again, red eyes intense.

 **"I'm sorry, Master. I--** " Frankenstein didn't know what to say. 

**"You need not hide the truth from me. "**

Frankenstein felt torn between a desire to run and a desire to wrap his master into a tight embrace. The nearness of his beloved made him giddy. He was practically holding Raizel already! Perhaps it was time to throw caution to the winds.

**"The truth is...the truth is, I love you. I adore you. I worship you. I long for you. I am desperately, madly in love with you! I know you will never have such feelings for me, but please do not leave me! Let me love you in everything I do. Let me serve you until I die. Please do not leave me!"**

Frankenstein closed his eyes, unable to look at the disappointment he was sure was on his master's face. 

He nearly jumped when a pair of soft warm lips met his. At first they were hesitant, barely touching him, but as he kissed back they grew bolder. The strong arms he had been admiring wrapped around his body, first awkwardly, then more tightly, then so tightly there was not room for air. He was kissed silly, kissed until his body went limp in Raizel's embrace, kissed until he was somehow sitting on the kitchen table and Raizel was on top of him. Was this real? Frankenstein prayed it wasn't a dream. He would never be able to bear waking up.

They gasped and moaned together, kissing as though it would save their lives. Soon Raizel was blissfully sitting in Frankenstein's lap, then straddling it as his tongue fenced with Frankenstein's. After so many years of longing, stopping was unthinkable. 

"How's the strudel coming?" Takio came in for a glass of water. He quickly took in the situation, turned on his heel, and ran back out to warn everyone.

"Oh yes, the strudel. I had completely forgotten." Frankenstein laughed, feeling so full of sunshine he could glow. "We can finish it later. This has waited too long. Centuries too long!"

Raizel nuzzled his cheek in agreement. "I have loved you since I first saw your soul. Even though you were bloody and wearing my shirt. Oh, how I have ached for you, my Franken!"

Frankenstein sighed happily. "I had no idea. I thought nobles weren't interested in...in this."

"All nobles are different, as all humans are," Raizel informed him with a kiss.

"All this time I thought I needed to keep my love for you hidden. I didn't want to burden you with it."

"Burden me?" Raizel shook his head. "You could never burden me, my Bonded. But then, I was afraid of burdening you. I did not want you to feel that you had to accept my love due to our bond. I feared manipulating you. And...and I thought you couldn't possibly love me. I'm the Noblesse..." his voice trailed off and he snuggled closer to Frankenstein. "And so we've wasted a thousand years..."

"We're not going to waste one more second. The strudel can go to hell for all I care. All that matters is you." Frankenstein was almost panting.

Raizel wanted to make it official, to hear it spoken aloud. "Franken, will you be my lover?"

Frankenstein planted kisses up and down his Master's neck. 

"Oh yes, Master."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @morticiacat1


End file.
